7 minutes in Senpai
by PenguinBattler
Summary: Nagisa had the idea of doing a little game together and Rin - along with his two teammates Mikoshiba and Nitori - are invited too. M-rated because it contains smut in the end. NitoRin one-shot, for my dear friend!


**[A/N]** _First one-shot, wow. Anyways. This one is for a good friend of mine~ Thanks to her I really love RinTori / NitoRin ^ 7 ^ _  
_So shhh this one is for you, kouhai :3_

* * *

**Anime: **Free! - Iwatobi Swimming Club  
**  
Characters: **Matsuoka Rin x Nitori Aiichirou  
**  
Description: **Nagisa had the idea of doing a little game together and Rin - along with his two teammates Mikoshiba and Nitori - are invited too.

**Rate: **M-Rated, contains smut in the end.

* * *

**7 minutes in Senpai**

* * *

''Rin-chan~~~'' Nagisa happily shouted through the whole room as his voice echoed through it as well. Everyone looked at the redhead, Matsuoka Rin, as the boy himself let out an irritated sigh. Why did he join this in the first place? Why in the world did he agree? He could be sitting home – well, at his room on Samezuka Academy – and not here.

The situation? The guys from the swimming club of Iwatobi, and the three guys we know from Samezuka(Mikoshiba, Nitori and Rin) decided to play a game. Well, to be more specific and honest: It was all Nagisa's idea, and the others from Iwatobi just gave in. They asked Rin to join, but he immediately refused as soon as he heard Nagisa on the phone. So – being the clever guy he actually is – Nagisa had called Mikoshiba and Nitori who _did_ agree on it. Nitori just forced Rin to come along.

So there Rin was, sitting on the floor in a circle along with _idiots_. Haruka and Makoto were done with their… activity… So now it was Rin's turn to blindly grab a card. ''Jesus Christ, Nagisa. Why in the world are we fucking playing 7 minutes in heaven? Because you are some gay ass shota slut, doesn't mean I am fucking interested in this,'' He snarled.

Makoto gave Rin a good slap at the back of his head. ''You shouldn't be cursing, Rin. You should either apologize to Nagisa of what you said just now, or be quiet and play the game.'' Then Makoto chuckled softly. ''Not that you really got a choice here; you've got to play the game anyway.''

That annoyed Rin even more, and he really felt like starting a World War 3 at that moment, but let out a deep sigh instead. ''Fine, what the fuck you guys want. After that, I'm going back to campus,'' He smirked, closed his eyes and took a card out of the hat that Nagisa was happily holding in front of him.

Once he had grabbed a card, he pulled it out of the hat and opened his eyes. Another sigh escaped his lips, as he finally decided to look whose card it could have been. A big grin appeared on his face as he saw what the person had drabbled on the small, light-blue card. ''What the fuck.'' Was all he could bring out.

He looked at the drabble once again. ''Oh, I see.'' Was that one sentence that made everyone in the room look at him; looks full of curiosity. Rin ignored it, though. He wanted to figure this out himself while Nagisa whined ''Rin-chaaaaaan~~~~'' all the time.

'A pilot fish, hm?' Rin thought by himself as he tried to figure out whose card it was. 'Makoto and Haru are already out, as they had their turn already. Nagisa is impossible as well, since his would most likely be a penguin,' Rin began to set everything in a ordered line inside his head. 'Megane-speedo would have a fucking butterfly… This leaves both Mikoshiba and Nitori. However, Mikoshiba is holding a card as well because he has to pick a card.' Rin then smirked. ''Nagisa… We aren't with enough people, there's not an even number.'' Rin mentioned instead.

Nagisa let out a screech. ''T-That doesn't matter, Rin-chan!'' He quickly shouted through the room, as he wanted to continue the game. ''Just say which card you've got!'' Nagisa continued whining, as he didn't solve the problem of the wrong number of people for the game. Nagisa wanted to tease Rin a little, that was all.

''Fine. I think I'm right that I have Nitori's card. It has a fucking pilot fish on it.'' Rin smirked, and Nitori jumped 2 feet in the air – metaphorically speaking – and nodded heavily. ''Y-Yes, Matsuoka-senpai! That's mine indeed!''

''Oh my God,'' Rin mumbled in himself, being dangerously annoyed as he slowly stood up. ''I fucking hope you two lovebirds,'' Rin began as he was pointing at Haruka and Makoto, ''cleaned up your fucking mess in there.'' He smirked. Makoto became red even _thinking_ about it, and Haruka… Well, Haruka was reacting like Haruka. That's all there is to say.

''Hurry up, Rin-chan~! You've got seven fun minutes in the closet. Make good use of it~'' Nagisa giggled innocently as he pushed Rin inside the closet, Nitori just nervously following him. Both inside the closet, Nagisa shut and even locked the door so Rin couldn't get out.

It was pitch dark, and Nitori felt quite uncomfortable. It's not that Nitori was afraid of Rin, or anything. Not at all. It was just that he never got _that_ close in a very small room with Rin. That was what made the kouhai nervous.

''Don't expect anything from me, Nitori. I'm not playing this stupid game.'' Rin snarled, which made Nitori back off a little bit. Well, for so far as he could since the closet was really small.

''S-Senpai…'' Nitori softly said after half a minute of silence. Rin snorted a bit, and looked at the direction where the voice came from. ''What is it? Are you scared or something?'' He chuckled and kind of teased Nitori.

Nitori shook his head and quickly stood against Rin again, whom just gave him an ''O-Oi!'' as he tried to step back, finding himself in the unfortunate situation that he was already standing against a side of the closet. ''Senpai can I just… Tell you something?''

Rin sighed deeply, he had no other choice. He had to be in this closet for some more minutes anyways. ''Sure, go ahead.'' Was his reply. At least they would have to do something for the upcoming 5 minutes that they had still left.

''I… I really hate that I chose this moment, so I'm already sorry, senpai!'' Nitori first apologized, which made Rin suspect something. ''But… Senpai. I like you,'' he finally confessed. ''And not just liking you as a friend, which you are too of course! But, more than that.'' Nitori quickly turned around and was about to cry.

Rin just stood there – obviously right – as his eyes widened up a lot. He felt his heart beating really fast as in the meanwhile he was feeling warm inside too. He didn't know if it was good. 'Shit what if I get a heart attack or such?!' He thought by himself, trying not to panic.

However, after breathing in and out slowly, he managed to think clearly. 'Okay. Did Nitori just… Confess to me? What the hell?!' Were his first thoughts, but a smile appeared on his face soon after those thoughts. He didn't know why, but it kind of made him happy.

''Nitori, are you serious about this? I mean, this isn't some kind of joke I hope? Because then things will get really bad for you.'' Rin both asked and warned Nitori, whom quickly turned back to the redhead again.

''I would NEVER joke like that, senpai! I like you! No… _I love you, Matsuoka-senpai!_'' Rin could hear that Nitori was almost crying… And if Rin hated one – of many – thing, it was a crying Nitori. As a reaction he quickly wrapped his arms around his little kouhai and pulled him even closer than he thought he did.

''Oh God please don't fucking cry, okay?'' He mumbled, and heard a giggle instead of a cry like he expected. ''What, senpai? W-Why would I cry?'' The grey-haired kouhai chuckled, but then hugged his senpai tightly. ''You're so warm, senpai. And you smell really good.'' Nitori softly and sweetly said.

Rin began to blush, noticing his heart beating even faster than before. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know the feeling he was having that moment, since he never had a confession before. He was always very grumpy and cold towards others, so of course no one would like him. He often heard girls in his class talking about him, how handsome he was. That gave him a good feeling, but it quickly disappeared when they noted that he was quite dangerous. _Just_ because he was cold and grumpy, didn't mean he was dangerous. It's not like he would kill someone…

Instead of pushing Nitori away like he wanted, he only embraced him tighter as well. He knew his own strength, and Nitori's small body; so he made sure he wasn't squeezing Nitori to death. ''Thanks, Nitori. I just… Don't know what to say or to do,'' He admitted.

Nitori chuckled softly again, and pressed a soft kiss in the neck of his senpai as he was standing on his toes. ''Not necessary, senpai! I-If you don't like me that way, that is fine. Really. I can't blame you.'' He smiled, even though it would really hurt him if his senpai didn't like him that way.

Rin sighed, and blushed even harder – if that was even possible – as he softly pressed a kiss on Nitori's cheek. ''I think, I repeat I _think_ I like you too, Nito – …Ai.'' Rin tried to smirk but it still came out quite sweet for the short-tempered redhead.

Nitori's smile became even wider, and held his senpai tighter once again. ''S-Senpai! Really?!'' He yelled happily, mostly being happy of Rin calling him 'Ai' again for once. Rin couldn't help but to let out a soft chuckle from Nitori's reaction.

''Yes, Ai. And I wanted to thank you for everything you've done fo – '' Rin wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Nitori forced him to bend his knees a bit so they would meet at the same height. Once that was done, Nitori quickly kissed Rin passionately and happily on the lips as he wrapped his arms around the older redhead's neck.

To Nitori's surprise, Rin deepened the kiss instead of trying to push him away. As they were about to play with each other's tongue, Nagisa had unlocked the closet-door and opened it happily. ''Time is up~~~!'' He yelled, and loudly giggled as he saw the person he called Rin-chan along with Nitori, kissing.

They quickly let each other go as they blushed heavily. Rin – carefully – pushed Nitori aside as he quickly walked out the closet. Everyone was chuckling softly and looking at the redhead. Well, not only his hair was red…

''I have enough of this fucking game! I'm out!'' Rin shouted and barged out Haruka's house, not angrily but mostly embarrassed. Nitori quickly ran after him, after he grabbed their bags while shouting ''MATSUOKA-SENPAI! WAIT!''

* * *

**An hour later**

* * *

''Hn… senpai…'' Nitori moaned through the kisses as he was sitting on Rin's lap. Rin's big hand was stroking through the soft and short grey hairs of Nitori, making sure their tongues were dancing around.

Rin was currently sitting on his own bunk, with – like mentioned before – Nitori on his lap. After they had talked on their way back towards campus, Rin found out he actually fell for him.

As Rin was about to pull Nitori in a closer embrace, he felt Nitori's erection against his own crotch. Rin blushed heavily, and so did Nitori for already being hard. ''I-I'm sorry, senpai!'' He almost cried out of embarrassment.

''Let's take care of this quickly, okay? And then go to sleep because I'm actually tired as heck now.'' Rin softly laughed, slipping his hand inside Nitori's trousers as he began to caress his cock.

Another moan escaped Nitori's lips and he held his senpai tightly. ''S-Senpai!'' He screetched, and Rin pinched it playfully once. ''Call me Rin, okay, Ai?'' He chuckled. Nitori wasn't able to wait anymore, and took of his trousers quickly.

Rin smirked a bit as he saw the hard cock of his kouhai, and pushed him down on the bed. Nitori didn't really know what Rin was about to do, as there were many options for the older swimmer now. Rin spread Nitori's legs a little bit, and bended his head forward towards Nitori's member. His hands were now wrapped softly around it, and Rin began to softly lick it.

Nitori gasped, and let out quite a loud groan and moan. Rin didn't mind it, as he knew that Mikoshiba already noticed the feelings the two had for each other. This would only make Mikoshiba jealous that even Rin was able to get someone, and that Mikoshiba didn't.

''Senpa—Rin..! Do something, please.'' Nitori begged, and Rin smirked a little bit. He put the hard cock in his mouth, the cock that leaked of pre-cum, and he began to gently suck on it. That made sure Nitori had a shiver that went down his whole body from pleasure, making him let out a loud moan and groan.

Nitori's whole body was sensitive, as Rin noticed. Unfortunately, Rin was – like he said before – quite exhausted and only had energy to give Nitori a blowjob. If Rin had more energy left, he would've definitely fucked his kouhai hard for being so incredibly cute.

''Rin… More!'' Nitori loudly moaned, and he felt himself being close to his climax already… Well, he had been hard for quite a while already, actually ever since they walked inside the room because of Nitori's not-so-innocent (alias perverted) thoughts.

Rin, however, was enjoying the moment for as far as his own body allowed him to have. He was sucking, licking and biting Nitori's member quite harshly(note that it didn't hurt Nitori, as the sharp teeth were just a bit of a show-off. They didn't hurt at all). One of his hands let go of the cock and made its way up towards Nitori's right and soft nipple.

Nitori once again shivered and gasped a little bit, but let out a loud groan filled with pleasure because Rin began to play with the nipple he currently had between his thumb and index finger. Nitori tried to lift his head up, but failed a bit because all he wanted was to see the sight of his senpai sucking him off.

Rin noticed Nitori's eyes widening up, and knew what was about to happen. He nodded once at Nitori, as a sign that Nitori didn't have to say anything and was allowed to let it all go. A very loud moan echoed through the whole room(and perhaps even through Mikoshiba's room) as Nitori released his load in Rin's mouth.

Rin stopped sucking and swallowed the cum, taking the leaking cock out of his mouth. ''How was that, hm?'' He softly chuckled as he looked for some tissues to clean his mouth a little bit, since some of the cum was dripping off his lips, and to also clean Nitori a bit.

Nitori was panting a little bit, having his eyes closed as an after-feeling of pleasure. He smiled happily in himself, not believing that Matsuoka Rin(the one he loved) actually loved him back. It was a great feeling.

Rin threw the tissue away, pulled Nitori towards him underneath the blankets and embraced him gently. ''Let's sleep for now. I'm really tired.'' Rin softly murmured in Nitori's ear, which made the kouhai giggle softly. ''Hai, Rin.'' He happily replied.

Nitori had a question floating around in his head, though… Did all of this mean that he and Rin were boyfriends? Or not? Either way, he had to wait for it until tomorrow, since Rin was already deeply asleep when Nitori wanted to ask it. Another smile appeared on the happy kouhai whom snuggled closely against Rin and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep while hugging Rin as well.

* * *

**[A/N] **I hope you liked this! It's my first Free! - fanfiction :3  
And as for my kouhai: I hope you liked it as well~ ^ w ^


End file.
